1. Field
The present disclosure relates to One-to-Many systems for use in actuator applications, and more particular in robotic applications.
2. Background
Systems requiring multiple degrees of freedom typically require dedicated motors per degree of freedom, pneumatics, or hydraulics. These systems are a very effective method of distributing power throughout a system; however, they can often turn out to be inefficient, heavy, and costly. For portable systems, these methods are often inappropriate.
Therefore, there is a need for a more energy-dense system would be more effective.